shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordor in Flames
Mordor in Flames is the final storyline quest in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. Description Talion, upon arriving in Marwen's chambers, where the Black Hand supposedly is, instead finds Gollum, who gives him Celebrimbor's second crown, the crown of The Bright Lord. Upon touching it again, a flashback emerges of Celebrimbor finishing the One Ring for Sauron, who is entranced by its power, but is swiftly betrayed by Celebrimbor, who places the ring on his own finger and disappears, as Sauron grows angry, assumes his true form, and begins swinging at an invisible Celebrimbor with his mace. Celebrimbor escapes with the Ring, as the flashback ends and Talion wakes up to find Gollum trying to kill him. Gollum accuses Celebrimbor of thievery, with the latter retorting that the Ring was his to keep. Talion banishes Gollum, who screams that the Precious is "ours" before retreating. Celebrimbor then states that Sauron knows of their presence. Talion and his Uruk forces then storm the Black Gate. After defeating the Talons of the Black Hand (his personal Uruk guard), Talion reaches the top of the Black Gate. The Black Hand awaits him and, claiming to gave a gift for Celebrimbor, hits Talion with a power surge which shows another flashback. The flashback shows Sauron holding Celebrimbor's family tied to a rock with an army of orcs ready for war, but Celebrimbor has his own army of orcs ready to challenge them. Battle ensues and Celebrimbor fights his way to Sauron, where he manages to almost strike down Sauron when the One Ring suddenly betrays him and returns to Sauron. Celebrimbor is defeated and placed in chains as he watches Sauron kill his wife and daughter with his mace. Sauron then turns to Celebrimbor, assumes his 'Lord of Gifts' (Annatar) form, and kills him with the same hammer that Sauron gave to him to forge the Rings of Power. Talion awakens from the flashback as the Black Hand cuts his own throat and calls back Celebrimbor's wraith to him, and as he is brought back to the Black Hand, Talion begins to bleed out from his throat, bringing him closer to true death. The merging of the Black Hand and Wraith allows Sauron to manifest in his physical form, where he tries to kill a dying Talion. Talion manages to evade Sauron's strikes as best as he can. Before Sauron can deliver the final blow, Celebrimbor takes over Sauron from within and holds him back from attacking, telling Talion to strike Sauron before he is overpowered. Talion strikes back, stabbing Sauron several times and kills the Black Hand. Celebrimbor returns to Talion and tells him that the Black Hand is dead, and that the Hither Shore calls to them. Talion retrieves his sword, as Celebrimbor states that he couldn't defeat Sauron himself; that it would be impossible to try again. Talion counters by stating that neither of them could rest for eternity, knowing that they could have stopped Sauron, but didn't. As they gaze at Mount Doom's active fires, Talion states that it is time for a new Ring, as his eyes glow a menacing yellow. es:Mordor en llamas de:Mordor in Flammen Category:Gameplay Walkthrough Category:Sea of Núrnen Category:Udûn Category:Quests